Plain
by luckycharms92
Summary: Plain. She had been like that since birth, but seemed to add dull since the accident and the move to France. However, back in Ohio, will her life be turned around after she bumps into an old friend while attending William McKinley High School?


_Dear Diary,_

_I am nobody with a ridiculous name and horrid appearance. I don't look like my mother or my father, who makes Ninette, my younger sister, tell me I must have been adopted. Of course, she got mother's beauty and father's brains…oh, this is depressing. Writing in a diary about my problems doesn't seem to help anyone no matter what my therapist says. It's stupid. Moreover, I feel stupid spilling all my problems into something that won't even respond back. Right, well, I miss France. And to add to my depression, we're going to meet our next door neighbors for dinner since that is the neighborly thing to do. Whatever that means…_

_Goodbye diary…_

_Nicolette_

Nicolette closed her diary, which had flowers on the cover. Her mother thought it would make her more willing to write in it with something pretty and bright on the cover. If anything, it made Nicolette hate it that much more, but she did it for her parents. She had to be normal for her parents.

"Everyday I play the game, "she began softly. "It keeps me somewhat sane. An attitude adjustment. A filter for my fucking brain… I try my best to stay that way, but it's hard for long."

After all, her parents moved _countries_ and had the girls transfer schools just to start fresh. Just to give Nicolette another shot at 'being normal' …whatever that meant.

Her voice grew stronger as she went on. "Why must I comply and change my life to be so called right. What makes your way right?"

Nicolette jumped when she heard someone knocking on her front door. Quickly, she shoved her diary under her pillow, even though it had nothing in it. Then, she jumped off her bed, pushed her hair behind her ears, and quickly walked to her plain white door. However, it took a while since she had to maneuver around few boxes spread around on the blood red carpet still waiting to be unpacked, but those were Ninette's boxes.

"Nicole, open up," the little devil whined from the other side of the door. Nicolette paused, shuddering slightly before opening the door to a stick skinny beauty queen with bright blue eyes and flowing blonde hair. Her face was clear of freckles and her nose was perfectly small and like a button.

"Take your boxes into your own room, Nina. I'm tired of having to walk around them," Nicolette sighed as turned and kicked a box towards her sister. Ninette was only two years younger than her, making her a freshman in high school while Nicolette was junior.

Ninette made a face at her sister, but nodded when Nicolette simply raised an eyebrow at her. "I will later, I promise. Anyways, mama said you better get your butt downstairs soon so that we can go meet some old friends or something…," she said as she walked into her older sister's room. It was plain, which was a lot like her sister. Sure, there was a bookcase that was half filled and a computer table by the window. And sure, the window was open to let in some sunlight, but the room was sadly dull, felt dark, and was plain just like Nicolette.

Though, Ninette loved her older sister anyways…even though she rarely showed it.

"Old friends?" Nicolette frowned, sitting on the edge of her bed as her younger sister took up the middle. It wasn't a surprise if they had friends here, since they used to live in Ohio a long while ago, but Nicolette tried to forget about it.

First, there had been _him_. Then, there had been the accident. Finally, there was the big move to France, which was supposed to be only for a few months but had turned into years.

Nicolette began to rub her head, feeling dizzy. She kept her eyes on the ground, but she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach.

"Yeah, an Asian family that we used to know before we moved," she replied with a shrug, but sat up with a frown when Nicolette suddenly fell to the floor. "Nicole! Nicole!"

* * *

><p>Setting: Beginning of season 1<p>

Don't own Glee. Thank you for reading =)


End file.
